Iris Underwear
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Percy gets roped into a prank on Nico. He has to sneak inside the cabin and color ALL of Nico's underwear- Even if Nico's wearing them. (Boy x Boy, Suggestive Content)


Percy sat cheerfully in the dining hall, looking around the empty room, and munching on his Captain Crunch. He had woken up early to get ready for his stay with his mom and Paul, and had finished packing not too long ago. He sat peacefully, relaxing in the early morning sun, until he suddenly heard loud shouting.

"Percy! Percy, can we ask you for something!?" He heard, wincing at the noise. Turning, he saw Jewel and Azula panting from their long sprint over. Both were the daughters of Iris, the entire cabin stuffed full of children who wore rainbow, tie-dyed Camp Half Blood shirts, among other colorful things. "We want to do a prank, and we need your help. For one hour only, we will give you the ability to change the color of things at will." Azula began, her hands flying about as she explained.

Jewel picked up after her, continuing the explanation. "Then, we need you to head over to Di Angelo's cabin, and stuff your hands in his underwear drawer. I wonder how you'll find the drawer and all, considering his room is completely black. I wonder if he labels the drawers and everything? I make _my_ shirts drawer purple, my jeans drawer yellow and- dang it! Anyway, touch _everything _inside of it, and I know it's embarrassing, but can you maybe stick your hands down his-"

"What?! You two, that entire plan is crazy! Not to mention that last part...!" Percy trailed off, a large blush bright red on his features. Azula rolled her bright blue eyes, and sighed.

"Look, you're the only person who can do this. Not only will you be leaving camp for the rest of the year, saving you from him killing you, you two are basically best friends. Not to mention you're the only person besides the gods and Chiron to actually go inside his cabin and not come out extremely injured! So please, for us?" Azula whined. He glared at the two, but sighed after a moment of thought. "Pleaseee? We'll change the color of anything you like for the next year, whenever you want us too!: He brinned at that, knowing how much he liked changing up his room and wardrobe.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it. Just, don't watch okay? I'm sure you two will blow it on accident." He stood up from Poseidon's table, looking over to the girls. "So I just go in, touch everything once, and be done with it?"

"Basically! Bye, Perce!" Jewel giggled, and waved, as they ran off. He let his head hang low, heading for Nico's cabin, until he heard a shout from the distance, which stopped him in his tracks. "BY THE WAY! Since we had to lend the magic to you, it's not a one hit color! So you'll have to touch everywhere on his stuff to completely color it!" They laughed, and raced off. He groaned, banging his head on the nearest thing. This would be embarrassing. He looked up to see what he had been banging on, and found Greek fire torches to the right and left of the door he had been banging on. Backing up in horror, he saw the black cabin that belonged to none other than Nico Di Angelo himself.

"Percy? Why are you banging on my door?" He heard the hushed, rough voice of his friend. Looking away from the torches, his eyes fell upon Nico, whose hair was ruffled and tangled from sleep. Looking the boy up and down, he blushed at what was going to happen. Nico looked up to him irritably, his eyes still half closed, and his large, baggy t-shirt falling off his shoulder and reaching his mid-thigh. Percy stared at him in awe, reveling in how cute the younger demigod looked, in a brotherly way of _course._ Nico opened the door for the older boy groggily, allowing him in. Nico flopped onto his bed, the shirt he was wearing raising more and more with every movement, unaware to Nico but painfully obvious to Percy. Percy laughed softly, and began speaking with the younger boy.

"So anyway, I just came to see if you were awake, but I can see I woke you up. I slept well last night, and I iris-messaged Tyson before I went to bed." Percy droned on carefully, avoiding questions or statements that would excite or make the other boy speak, hoping to lull him to a state where he _didn't_ notice Percy coloring his clothing.

Percy quietly pulled open the top left drawer, squinting inside only to find bathing suits and sweaters. He sighed, shutting the drawer, and tried the middle-left. Shirts, of course, because his life couldn't be simple. He continued mumbling useless words to the son of Hades, now checking the bottom left drawer just to find... Stuffed animals, and a blanket. The blanket had Bianca and Nico stitched on, and he smiled. Nico had a drawer of childhood mementos... He sighed, moving on and shutting the drawer. He carefully tugged open the top-left drawer, and grinned. Here, was Nico's underwear and socks. He quickly stuffed his hand inside, touching every single piece of fabric he found.

Stepping back to admire his work, he grinned at the bright colors covering the underwear. He froze as he heard an angry growl, and he slowly turned to his right, where Nico had been sitting on his bed.

And, again: _Had_ been.

Percy jumped away quickly as he barely managed to dodge a large book aimed at his face, and quickly cursed for dropping his attention and forgetting to speak to Nico. He glanced over and saw the infuriated face of Nico Di Angelo, and he was grateful he had worn stretchy clothing as he dodged books, pillows, the occasionally weapon and just about anything Nico could find. He remembered the second part of the trick, and sighed as he got closer to Nico.

"What are you doing in my room and how long have you been in here?" Nico shouted, and Percy thanked Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and every god he could think of that he had shut the drawer or rainbow underwear before Nico had noticed. He dodged another book, and tried reasoning with the boy.

"Maybe if you stopped throwing stuff I could explain why I'm in your room!" He yelled, and the projectiles stopped coming. "Look, Nico, I came in a while ago to talk to you so I figured I would wait till you were conscious enough to respond... And now you are, sooo..." He trailed off and leaped over to Nico, stepping around the random things on the floor. He swept his hands under the boy's shirt easily, glad for the lack of jeans, and quickly felt around for the waistband of Nico's underwear. He couldn't find it at first, but refused to give up, slowly moving forward as Nico, shocked, began backing up. Both boys fell onto the bed as Nico tripped over the first book he had thrown, his shirt flying up to show one embarrassing fact: Nico Di Angelo, surprisingly, did _not_ sleep with underwear on.

"N-Nico, I'm so sorry I-" Percy stammered, his knees on either side of Nico while he looked down at the pale boy's red face. Percy began climbing off of him, only for his hand to slip, as he fell onto Nico's chest. He looked up shamefully at Nico before placing his face into the crook of the younger boy's neck, Nico's hands cautiously and fearfully wrapping around him as they struggled into a sitting position. Nico looked down at Percy, who was clad in skinny jeans and a simple blue t-shirt, and blushed awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to do. Percy suddenly looked up, his eyes closed and his long lashes resting on his cheeks, and reached up until their lips met.

Nico's eyes widened as their lips met, and his grip tightened on Percy's back. This was exactly what he wished for all this time, and it was more amazing than he had ever even imagined. Pulling Percy closer he grinned into the kiss, their tongues passionately beginning a warm, synchronized dance. He pulled away only a second to breathe and raced back to the kiss, his hands slowly lowering to Percy's jeans, yanking on them stubbornly.

Percy pulled away for a moment, slamming shut the door of the Cabin, earning a whimper of protest from the boy, before rushing back to Nico's side and lying him down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Percy had pulled off his own as well, and Nico blushed at the sight. Ignoring his embarrassment, he quickly tugged on Percy's jeans, pouting at the tight fabric. However, Percy quickly managed to dispose of them, chuckling as they turned black. Nico's shirt had turned blue, but these were all fleeting, brief thoughts in Percy's mind. At the moment, he was with _the_ Nico Di Angelo.

Later in the morning he would have Nico come with him to his Mother's home, Nico's closest thing to a safe place. He would cheerfully drag Nico hand in hand out of the Camp, and he promised himself to thank the two Iris girls for granting him absolute perfection for just one night... And possibly, many, many more.

Of course, after Nico got over the fact he had colored his underwear rainbow.

_**Soooo, my first fanfiction that actually got a little dirty. Also my first Percico story~ I totally nailed it. Totally. XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute little oneshot~ :D**_


End file.
